Total Drama Bloodbath (TDH4)
Welcome to Total Drama Bloodbath, also known as Total Drama Horror 4! It's me, your host Mech, who replaced Owen at the last second. Anyways, there will be multiple challenges, a ton of surprises, teams, and a grand prize. There were three previous sesasons that went well and all the drama will happen again. This time though, custom characters will be competing. 20 contestants, who will win on TOTAL DRAMA BLOODBATH!!! Contestants (CLOSED) Mrdaimion-Sam Youre2490-Ryan Sunslicer2-Ralph Kate4TDWT-Kate Teddy10-Teddy Kevvy9-Sarah Fanfictions2010-Ivy Heather rocks-Zoey Snowgirl57-Rachel Leshawnafan-Leticia Poppyseed56-Amy 124oeo-Sophia Alejandrofan3000-Robert Bbhinton15-Brandon Codmister22-Jake Sethallred343-Seth Theeviloctorock-EvilTweek Wes Holden-Holden Cragiled dyrium-Al Platypus09-Barbara Remaning Contestants Team Zoey Zoey Sophia Ralph Kate Jake Teddy Brandon Seth Leticia Team Holden Holden Robert Rachel Ivy Sam Al Sarah Amy OUT EvilTweek Barbara Ryan Ellimination Table Very Original Rules :P Do NOT edit more than once in a row. Give others a chance. Otherwise it's called spam. (i.e. Luke: *walks* Luke: *walks some more* Luke: *eats a hamburger*) Do NOT edit the elimination table. At all. Unless I give permission. That includes you Sunny. Do NOT curse. But saying anything that TDI would say is fine! (By TDI, I mean Total Drama Island. Some of the stuff in Total Drama Invasion got pretty disgusting...) Do NOT godplay. This includes winning in one sentence or before anyone else gets a chance. (i.e. Luke: OMG I am such a n00b. Luke: *runs to the finish line and wins the challenge*) Do NOT sing. You can use *sing*, but don't actually put lyrics. It takes up WAY too much space.(i.e. Luke: Tick tock on the clock get your...I forgot the rest of the lyrics xD) Do HAVE FUN!!!! And Killing is allowed...>:)...after they get booted. Pre-Chat Holden: wow I'm finally here Zoey:Yeah,me too! Robert:Zoey, Holden!Nice to see ya! Zoey:Hi!..Wait how do you know my name? Seth: Hi guys! Seth here! Robert:I met you before.Seth!Glad to see ya again! Zoey:..I don't remeber,but okay! Holden: Hey guys Brandon: *waves to everyone present* Oh, hello. Ralph: Losers. Sophia: Athlete here! Holden: HI Zoey:Where!?8looks around* Seth: Robert, where did we meet? *gasps* AT THE CANDY SHOP? EvilTweek:YAY! I'm finally here Robert:*facepalms*At TDHS! Where you lost really fast!? Zoey:..TDHS!? Mech: Stop editing for a sec for a pre-game CHALLENGE!!! Day 1 Mech: There will be surprises this season. There are 20 contestants this season. In tribute to Survivor:Palau, there will be two immunity necklaces somewhere on a beach. You can check various places, and the first male and female to guess the right places gain an immunity idol! Those two people will also pick the teams. The last two contestants not chosen for a team will be eliminated ON THE SPOT. No ceremony, only death. So, search the beach for the idols! (Don't say *finds idol* or something like that. I will say when someone found an idol.) Seth: *starts digging* Holden: *checks a coconut tree* EvilTweek:*starts digging* Zoey:Wait,we guess then search,or we start searching,then guess? Ralph: *starts digging the in the driest spot* Seth: *starts digging some more* Hey look, it's a dinosaur! Zoey:Ooh!Where!? EvilTWeek:I have an idea *starts using a chainsaw to chop down trees and using a metel detector to find it* Ralph: *digs even faster* Brandon: *thinks tactfully and searches under beachgoers' beach towels* Zoey:..I'll just look in these nushes*starts searching in the bushes* Sophia: I'll look *looks under the sea* Seth: *digs deeper* OOH, A BRAIN! Holden: *looks in treemail* Ralph: *starts digging by the water* Zoey: Zoey:*still searching* Seth: Why would it be in there *digs deeper* OOH, I think I-, nope, it's just a picture of Justin Bieber. ewww Robert:*climbs a tree and looks for it on the roofs of the buildings* Brandon: *stops and begins digging in sand* Goodness, this is difficult. EvilTweek: hmm*uses drill to dig through sand* Holden: *goes to the giant cave and moves some rocks around* Zoey:*gets out of the bushes*Nope it's no in there..*starts to dig* Ralph: These people are so dumb. He said on the beach. *rolls eyes and begins digging under a palm tree, next to a fallen coconut* Holden: *continues moving rocks in the cave* Zoey:*starts to climb a palm tree*It might be up here! Brandon: Hmm... *paces the beach, then notices the water* Meh... I have nowhere else to go. *dives in the nearby water and begins swimming around, looking for the idol* Holden: *leaves the cave and starts digging at the lowest spot at the entrance* Ralph: *walks up to Mech and starts searching his clothes* Zoey:*at the top*Who gosh! Holden: *contiunes digging under the peak* Sophia: *starts looking at the boardwalk* Zoey:*searching in the coconuts.* Holden: *contiunes digging under the peak* EvilTweek:*uses giant magnet to find it* Robert:*falls off tyhe tree and looks in a coconut pile* Holden: *makes some rice* Sophia: *looks under a lifeguard chair* Zoey:*checks the last coconut*Nope not here.*falls down*AHHH! Ralph: *catches Zoey* Hello. Holden: *eats rice* Does anybody want some rice Zoey:Uhh..hi?You saved me!*hugs him* EvilTweek:*uses giant magnet to find it* Ralph: Your welcome. *hugs zoey, thenstarts carrying Zoey but trips into a pit of mud* Holden: Guess nobody wants any *eats all the rice* Zoey:AH!I'm all dirty! Ralph: *starts feeling chunks of random stuff in the mud* Holden: This is stupid *digs uinder the fire pit* EvilTweek:*Coconut flies at his head and knocks him out* Zoey:What are these chunks of stuff?*feels around* Ralph: *starts stomping in the mud* Zoey:Why are you doing that? Holden: *digs throush the ash and the charcoal* Brandon: *comes out of the water and continues pacing the beach* Holden: Where is that idol *kicks a coconut tree* EvilTweek:*Wakes up*YES I FOUND IT I FOUND THE IDOL (Holden and Zoey find the idols) Mech: Zoey and Holden, pick eight people each to be on your team. Sophia: PICK ME. Ralph: *grins at Zoey* Zoey:Sophia,Raplh,Kate,Jake,Teddy,Brandon,Seth,and Leticia. Holden: Seth, Robert, Ryan, Jake Ivy, Kate Sam and Al Ralph: Thank you. *hugs Zoey* (CONF) Okay, so Zoey is hot... but everyone else is.... I won't even bother. Robert:Yay! Holden: what do we do with the people we both picked Mech: Kate was picked twice...Holden, pick either Barbara, Rachel, or EvilTweek Holden: i guess I'll take Rachel EvilTweek:WHAT!?! Leticia: Hey y'all! (Late appearance FTW! XD) Zoey:You're welcome Ralph. Leticia: Thanks for choosing me girl. Mech: *kills Barbara and EvilTweek* Now, only 18 remain... Zoey:*hugs Leticia*Your welcome. Ralph: Hey Zoey... wanna hang out soon? You're pretty nice. (CONF) Okay yes, I am playing her a bit, but not that much. Leticia: *Glares at Ralph* (CONF) I have a good eye for when someone is trying to play you because it's happened to me a lot..........and I'm suspicious. Zoey:Sure. Ralph: *holds Zoey's hand and starts walking on the beach with her* (:D) Zoey:Wait,wait,I barely know you.we should tell each other about ourselves.. Ralph: Well... I have a cat named Pharaoh, I play the keyboard, people bully me, and I bully them back. Zoey:I have puppy named Snow White,I like shopping,I'm very kind and nice,I..I like to do lots stuff I can't even name them! Ralph: Cool. I shop too... but only for video games... I hate getting clothes for Christmas... It irks me DX Zoey:Oh..I got this video game*shows Call of Duty:Black Ops* and I don't know how to use it..or pplay it. Ralph: *smiles widely* I'll teach you. (CONF) Zoey is sooo nice! *glares at camera* DONT tell anyone I said that. Sophia: *plays Call Of Duty: Black Ops and switches to Halo Reach* Zoey:Okay,but what are these use for?*holds out two controllers* Ralph: In the video game, you use those to control how your character moves and acts. Zoey:8holding the controller backwards*Like this? Ralph: *smiling* No like this. *fixes it for her* Zoey:You're laughing at me. Ralph: No I'm not! I just think you're being cute. Zoey:Oh..*blushes and giggles* Ralph: *leans in to kiss Zoey* (:D) Zoey:*kisses Ralph* Ralph: *kisses back* Zoey:(CONF)Okay..that was weird when he leaned in..I didn't know what to do,but to kiss him.. Ivy: Oh, if only someone could help me find the immunity necklace. *shifty eyes* Holden: (CONF): My team is going to destroy zoey's team Zoey:*stops kissing*That was..uhh. Ralph: *stops kissing* .....Nice? Sarah: Hey guys (Sorry I was at a light thing) Zoey:Uhh..yeah.. Leticia: (CONF) They need to stop making out so this can be less awkward. Sarah: What's up? Zoey:Hi Sarah. Sarah: *remembers what to do* I'm going to help you *searches for idol* Holden: the challenge is over Zoey:Me and Hoden won. Sarah: Oh and Zoey pick me please. I will help you get to final 5 then it's on your own Zoey:I already picked.. Holden: But your not on either one of our teams Jake: So, am I on Zoey's team or Holden's? You guys said my name twice.... Sarah: Why didn't you pick me? (I was at a light place so if you could change some to me because I wasn't here) Holden: Jake I think that since me and Zoey had three names in common she got her first two choices which were you and kate and then I got seth Sarah: Which team am I on? Holden: both you and amy were not picked so i would ask mech Sarah: *To mech* Which team am I on? Robert:4 people from TDHS. And one is the host! Jake: *grabs Robert and pulls him into corner* Ok. I know that you are good at these reality shows. I mean, you won TDHS. But listen, what we need is an cross-team alliance. Yeah, I know that we're on different teams, but if we work together, we could make it to the final 2. All you have to do is lend me a hand and I'll lend you one too. Deal? Robert:Deal.But how do you know I won?The results are about to be announced. Jake: *stares at Robert* Nevermind that. Deal or No Deal? Robert:Deal. I hear you are pretty good at reality shows,too. Jake: Thanks. I just an't seem to win any :'( Robert:This may be your first!(I ALMOST said "Deal!I think my case only has a dollar in it.*opens case*A million!Dang it!) Jake: Thanks! (CONF) I really hope this alliance works. Robert seems like a tough competitor to beat, so I guess I'm lucky to have him on my side. Robert:(CONF) I am not one to betray. If you threaten to vote me off, or stop being active, maybe I would vote you off. But if you are straight with me, and treat me like a friend, I would never. Problems occur like in TD High School. I was in the final 6 with my 5 alliance members! I managed to win, after being betrayed and then returning. If Jake sticks with me, we will go far. Al:Crap! Anyone want an alliance on Robert's team? I dislike the cross-team vibes Robert:I would. You are Al? Nice to meet ya! Al:Sure*smiles* Robert:Okay!(CONF)Al seems like a nice guy!We shall go far! Day 2 Mech: Think of a good challenge related to "Bloodbath". The team who thinks of the best challenge wins immunity! Al:See who can bathe in blood the longest ;) Ralph: One member of each team is in a giant bath, while members from the other team fill it with blood! First person to get out of the tub loses! Ivy: Take a knife and scrape off some skin and spew the blood everywhere, drowning the room in blood, people covered in blood. Leticia: Whoever can hold there breath longest in a bath full of blood wins the challenge for there team. Holden: Each team has their own bathtub full of blood and eight brains. Teams then must jump inot their tub and try to find one of the brains. Whatever team finds all the brains in their tub first wins Amy: Well, have a battle, with people throwing bathtubs and blood at each other. Rachel:Fill a pool with blood then whoever can stay in it the longest wins Rachel: alliance anyone Ralph: You fill water guns with blood, and the Ralph: You fill water guns with blood, and the team that is most covered by blood by the end of the day loses! Sarah: Build a bath then kill people and scoop the dead people's blood into the bath with buckets and the first to get filled win Mech: The challenge will end soon! Robert:Blood drinking contest! Jake: An all out war. Use weapons that will make people bleed to death. There will be blood and gore everywhere. Brandon: Hmm... Why not a blood-evasion challenge? Like... Mech could get these giant balloons and fill them with fake blood and if you get splashed, you're out. Last one standing clean wins for their whole team. That'll be a huge bloodbath. Leticia: That reminds me of Dodgeball. Brandon: Dang, it does sound like dodgeball... I didn't even think of that. *sweats nervously* I'm trying! (:P) Leticia: It's ok! Dodgeballs fun, that would be a good challenge. Jake: But, isn't this game supposed to be about death and scary stuff? Leticia: Yeah, but you die once you're eliminated, not in the challenges. Holden; cool Brandon: Hmmm... I don't have that much of a devious mind. Sarah: Mine is about death Leticia: This to broad of a challenge topic to deal with for me. Holden: nWell I wonder who has the best challenge Brandon: Who knows.... Mech does. >.> Teddy: For some reason, I didn't know I was in this camp XD I have no idea what to think of! Mech: Since I love suspense, Team Zoey wins immunity! Who's entry won? That's up for you to decide amongst yourselves. Team Holden, you are going to vote someone out. Holden has the one-time immunity idol, so he can not be voted out. Vote 2 Mech: Put your vote next to your name. Holden: Ryan Robert:Sorry, Ryan. Ryan Rachel:Ryan Ivy: Amy. Being the last one to get picked must mean something. Sam: I vote for Ryan. (Sorry for not doing anything earlier, I had a REALLY bad week, filled with a cat dying, leaving friends behind, and moving to North Carolina.) Al:I vote Ryan? Sarah: Sam Amy: Ryan. (Sorry. Had family over for new Year's, and they left yesterday.) Chat 2 Sarah: *to Ivy* Vote off Sam Mech: Anyone else wanna vote? With 4 votes against him, Ryan is out! *kills him with a machete* Only 17 remain, who will survive on Total Drama Bloodbath! Rachel: Final 17 Holden: (CONF) K with our weakest link gone we are so going to win the next challenge Robert:Our team will rock! Sam: *overheard Sarah a while ago, but ignores her.* Yea! Let's win the next challenge team! Sarah: Let's win all the challenges till the merge Robert:Yeah! Rachel: Great idea Sam: Isn't that goal a little realistic? Even in TDMurder, the closest one to accomplishing that, that team lost like once or twice. Rachel: We lost Once Sarah: Lets only lose 2 more times Day 3 Mech: This is an easy one. Decide on a team name. Jake: Team Coldblooded Murder? Leticia: What about Team Death -.- Rachel: Team Hook Hand Sarah: Mega killers? Seth: Team Ghostface Holden: Team Assassians Sarah: Team killers or mega killers and I like them so you should pick one Seth: TEAM HEATHER Holden: So what name should we go with Rachel: Team Mech Sarah: We should go with mega killers Seth: Team Mech is really really really hot Sarah: Nah just go with Army mech is really awsome holden: you know you two are on seperate teams Sarah: Oh ya just forgot Robert:Team Bloodbath? Zoey:Hey guys,how about "Team .." Sam: The Team That Doesn't Suck. Zoey:Team Golden Eagles! Jake: Ooooh. I like that name Zoey. Who agrees? Holden: So team what neame do we want to stick with Robert:I like Team Bloodbath, but you are the captain. I will respect your decision. Holden: Any other opinions Brandon: *to the rest of the team* Well, the choice of our team name falls under Zoey. She said "The Golden Eagles", but that's not really death or Mech-related. However, it's her choice. Rachel: allince anyone Sam: You know, it's a really bad idea to ask everyone not in private to join an alliance. Holden: Yeah thats how duncan lost last season Sarah: Guys go with Army Mech's mega killers, Mech would so totally like it Sam: *shrugs* Better then my idea. Sarah: Then let's go with it Rachel: Deal holden: sounds good to me Amy: Okay. Holden: Mech we are the Army Mech Mega Killers Amy: Good. Now, let me run. *Starts running* Sarah: It's Army "Mech's" mega killers Holden: KK whatever Mech: Both teams, submit your final answers! Team Zoey's New Name The Golden Eagles! Team Holden's New Name Army Mech's Mega Killers Mech: Well, the name of the game is Total Drama Bloodbath. Victory goes to "The Golden Eagles"! I mean, the grammar is off on whatever the other one was. Elimination time! Holden: What??? We lost Zoey:We won,yay! Holden: that really sucks Brandon: Awesome, we won again!! *cheers* Zoey:*also cheers* Leticia: *Cheers* Awesome! Sam: He's right you know, it should have been "Mech's Army's Mega Killers". Zoey:What,,? Sarah: We suck my bad luck rubbed off Holden: *glares at sarah* Sam: that's wgat the team name shoulda been. Zoey:..Shoulda? Sarah: What? (CONF) Crap! It was me that got us here so I will die tonight Holden: (CONF) I will never ever listen to Sarah again Sam: Don't worry Sarah, at least you aren't dead weight like Amy. Sarah: Yea I helped and if you helped with grammar we would of won Sam: Don't you try and pin this on me. Holden: I say we get rid of rachel Zoey:Why are you guys fighting like this. Holden: There trying to find out whose fault it is for our loss Ivy: Since I'm the most strategic here, the best choice would to go with threats or noobs. If we vote a noob, vote Amy. She hasn't done anything and getting picked last tells you something. Threats? I'd rather not say. >_> Holden: I guess we will vote Amy Jake: Guys, remember Zoey came up with he idea! Whoohoo for Zoey! Zoey:Thanks! Amy: Hi Holden. Holden: Hello Rachel: We should vote off Al Al:Thaaaaaaaaaaaanks :/ Robert:Amy does not do anything. Amy: Hello. I'm right here.